


Love Again

by CatsWashandTucker33



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/M, Finding long lost love, Jelesy, Not that much tuckington but there's a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWashandTucker33/pseuds/CatsWashandTucker33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named California from Project Freelancer finds what she had lost long ago, Tucker. She had a terrible past and a suck-ish life, and she finally found him. Nothing else matters except now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by pancakecrazy from Wattpad.com. Enjoy peeps!

~California's POV~

I wake up in a strange place. It's like it's the outside of a city. I heard voices.

"Are they dead?"

"They have to be, the impact crushed what ever they came in. Come on, lets see if there are any survivors."

I blacked out.

~Tucker's POV~

I wake up hearing a loud crash and a sound that's like thousands of grenades going off at once. I get up out of bed and walk towards Wash's bed he hasn't been sleeping well and tonight was his best nights sleep so far in three months.

"Wash." I whisper and shake him gently.

It wasn't working. I walk to the other side of the bed and get in. I wrap my arm around Wash and whisper in his ear, "Wake up baby."

~Wash's POV~

"Wake up baby!" I see Tucker say to me.

I do as I'm told and wake up to find Tucker's arm over me with him next to me. I felt his warm breath on my skin. I don't want this to end but I need to know why he's in my bed.

"Tucker." I mumble.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I heard a loud noise and I need you to come check it out with me."

"You here a noise and think to come to me for protection. How sweat." Wash stated in a mocking tone.

"Don't be a dick." Tucker shoved me in the back and I fell to the ground.

"Ow! Alright, I'll go, I'll go."

I down at Tucker who is looking back at me with this big ass grin, his right corner of his mouth pulling up just a bit higher than his left.

"Thanks dude, you can check me out anytime you want." Tucker winked at me.

I can feel my face heat up. "Lets just go."

~Sometime later, Tucker's POV~

"Are they dead?" I asked.

"They have to be, the impact crushed what ever they came in. Come on, lets see if there are any survivors." Wash started walking through the rubble.

"It's a girl!? Sweet!" I shout.

Wash began to lift plates of metal off her. I pick her up in my arms and carry her back to the Capital.

~California's POV~

I wake up in a bed. It's warm, though I feel like I'm being watched. I sit up and look around, a group of people in different colored shirts and a woman who looks like a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor like woman asks.

"Fine I guess."

A man in an aqua colored shirt walks in. I know him, his name is Lavernius Tucker. I dated him and we are still dating to this day. I smile at the realization. He does the same.

"Holy shit! Calli? Is that you?"

"Lavernius?"

I get out of the bed and he runs towards me, giving me a great hug tipped with a kiss that read desire, I missed you, and happiness.

"Want to take a walk?" Tucker suggests.

"Sure." We walk out and stroll through were ever we are. I don't really care. I found him.

It starts to rain, he turns to me and we both stand in the poring rain. He leans down and pecks me on the lips before he kisses me with emotion behind it that says he loves me.

"I don't think I have to say it," He says with a smirk on his face. "but I will anyways. I love you Calli."

"I love you too."

We kiss in the rain, nothing else matters but us. We stand shoulder to shoulder...and fight side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, I know it's really short and if you want more then comment and/ or kudos below! :)


End file.
